<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Purgatory (with you, sadly.) by Mystif_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397852">It's Purgatory (with you, sadly.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystif_Fox/pseuds/Mystif_Fox'>Mystif_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Limbo, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Purgatory, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystif_Fox/pseuds/Mystif_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened in such a short notice.</p><p>In one moment, Wilbur watched as the ram hybrid chokes in his own words, spluttering, whimpering as he loses his balance and collapses.<br/>In one moment, he was in his father's gentle, shaking arms. Blade in his abdomen, crimson blood seeping through both their clothes.</p><p>The next moment, he gasps as he sits upright in haste, finding nothing but darkness.</p><p>And at that moment, it was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>(Or; Wilbur finds himself in a weird state of limbo with someone, and they try to 'live'? together.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Purgatory (with you, sadly.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 16th.</p><p>The Death of a Nation.</p><p>The Death of a tyrant- <i>two</i> tyrants.</p><p>Of a father, a son; a brother and (old) friend.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened in such a short notice.</p><p>In one moment, Wilbur watched as the ram hybrid chokes in his own words, spluttering, whimpering as he loses his balance and collapses. A broken bottle rolled off to the side, as it's holder heaved his last breath.</p><p> </p><p>In one moment, Wilbur was in his father's gentle, shaking arms. Blade in his abdomen, crimson blood seeping through both their clothes. He could barely register a familiar set of wings wrapped around his body, feeling the warmth yet he still felt colder. </p><p>It was his first time seeing his father after so long.. and it’s likely to be his last, too.</p><p> </p><p>The next moment, he gasps as he sits upright in haste, finding nothing but darkness. Putting a hand to where the weapon impaled him, shocked to find it wasn't hollow. It was <i>healed?</i> How?</p><p>Pulling up his sweater, he immediately pulled it back down, finding that his wound was.. still there. But he felt no more pain.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>At that moment, it was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time, but he was able to stand. Hand on his abdomen, he looked around, still seeing Nothing but the dark. Was he even standing on something? He can't really make anything out.</p><p> </p><p><i>'Am i in hell?'</i> he thought, wondering why his soul wasn't burning in said dimension. Though he wasn't gonna complain.. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'Where am i?'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'Is.. is this-'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"..What the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>The word 'Yet' was there for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>He twisted his neck at an inhumane rate, eyes wide. There, he saw another man lay a few feet from him, the familiar ram horns, ears, and bottle in hand confirming his dread.</p><p> </p><p>"No. <i>No.</i>"</p><p> </p><p>It was Jschlatt.</p><p>And he is going to be stuck here in some void of an afterlife, with <b>him.</b></p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious.." Wilbur grabs his hair, rage fueling him as he groans loudly, wishing for whatever higher being to send him away. Anywhere else than to be in the same plane of existence as Schlatt. The hybrid in mention groans as well, realizing who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, it's you? <i>Ugh-</i> why can't an old man drink in peace?" He curses under his breath, sitting up as the founding father internally loses his shit at the unfortunate circumstances. As Wilbur sends a death glare his way, he remains unbothered, opening up a new bottle of alcohol from seemingly nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"I would rather die than be here with you, Schlatt." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you died already, so I guess the universe fucked you in the ass for that." He scoffs, imagining a comical steam effect coming out Wilbur's ears with a smirk. The man flips him off, with him merely taking a swig of his drink in response.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighs, arm falling back to his side, looking away. He could feel the mockery from where he stood, not wanting to see that damned smirk from the ram. He was supposed to be Free! Free from the living world's pain and suffering.</p><p>He would regret dying if this was the result of it, but.. what's stopping the world from saying it was deserved?</p><p> </p><p>He has done so much, with Schlatt causing almost as much pain as him. And now, they're just stuck here, in a weird state of.. ‘Limbo’. </p><p>The fact they both died on the same day could be why they're even here together. </p><p> </p><p>Holding a hand up his temple, he breathes out, and stops. There's no oxygen here. And knew that because he didn't feel like he was breathing. His lungs were dead- He was dead. How would he be breathing anyway?</p><p>Pinching his skin, sniffing his jacket, he then realized he also lost his senses, excluding sight and hearing. <i>(Heh, funny considering he did 'lose his senses' before death.)</i></p><p> </p><p>A while passes, and Wilbur decides to try running off. He wanted to see if he could find something in the void, but after a minute of trekking, his eyes saw Schlatt appear a few feet in front of him. He skids to a stop, seeing a bored expression that greets him.</p><p> </p><p>"Try all you want, Loverboy, but you're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you." He grunts, pulling a small smirk on his lips. "We're dead. You can’t go anywhere." </p><p>"I think I've come to notice that, Schlatt." He grumbles back, walking near the ram. He slumps down, dropping to a cross-legged position next to him. The brit drags out a long sigh, hearing the other take another swig of the drink. He looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get that?" Schlatt looks back at him and raises his eyebrow. "This?" He raises his drink, and Wilbur nods. "Oh, just conjure it up. Can't really taste shit, but at least you can kinda feel it." </p><p>"Good enough." He brings out his hand, imagining a cigar box.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, a blue light flashes, coming from his palm, fading away just as fast. And in its place was the item he wanted. He smiled, opening the box and pulling one out. Conjuring up a lighter, he lights it, sticking it in his lips and breathing out the smoke, blue tint mixing with the grey. </p><p>It's true, he couldn't smell nor feel his lungs take in the smoke, but a part of him tells him otherwise. If he closed his eyes and ignored his surroundings, he could believe it- maybe even <i>feel</i> it.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt looks at him smoking the cigarette, humming. "Nice. Mind if i have one?" He asks, and Wilbur glanced at him with a calculated look. </p><p> </p><p>He could be rude. He could deny it, especially since he just told him one could form anything they wanted in this plane of existence. But the dead were dead. Must a ghost really keep on a grudge when they're dead? </p><p>It's not like there's much purpose to it when the person you have a grudge on is dead as well.</p><p> </p><p>So he lets out a sigh, grabbing his box and lighter and holding it out for the ram. The said hybrid smiled, taking the two items and lighting a cig before passing it back to him. Wilbur watched as he sighs in content, jumping slightly as he flops down on his back, bottle of alcohol discarded to the side as he huffs out smoke from the cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, welcome to Purgatory, Wilbur!" He blinks, a bit thrown back by the eagerness in his voice. He would've assumed the ram was still bitter at him, but it didn't sound like that.</p><p>"I was honestly pissed you're even here, since we were political rivals, but fuck it! We're dead, and the dead don't weep." Oh. So he had the same thought as himself.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt flashed a knowing smile, looking at the brunet as he smoked his cigarette. "And hey! We can start a new little 'chapter', whatever the fuck you wanna call it, I dunno."</p><p> </p><p>"..Start from scratch, huh?" He pipes up, seeing Schlatt nod.</p><p> </p><p>The thought intrigued him. Being able to start anew in this 'Life' was something. He didn't have to fight for his life, didn't have to suffer in silence whilst staying strong in front of everyone. None of that. </p><p>He could do what he wanted, not a single consequence to his actions. Even if it had to be with the ram as his companion, he's started to realize that he didn't mind as much.</p><p> </p><p>He used to think Schlatt was an interesting fellow, and still does now. Why would he have brought him as an endorsement in the first place? Wilbur had a way with his words the same way Schlatt does.</p><p>Maybe they were both far more similar to each other than most claims.</p><p> </p><p>So he took the opportunity.</p><p>He pressed Reset.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first things first." Wilbur hums, setting the cigarette in his mouth, grabbing Schlatt by his sleeve and pulling to sit him up. As the ram pulls away in offense, he takes away the cigar and holds out a free hand. He chuckles, seeing the other blink in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Name's Wilbur. Wilbur Soot." </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt blurts out a small <i>'Oh.'</i> as he realized what his intentions were, before clearing his throat and throwing away his own cigar.</p><p>He grabs his hand, shaking slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm- I'm Jschlatt."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled. Schlatt smiled back. </p><p>The ram then started asking simple, out of the blue questions that made the brit throw his head back and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this Purgatory won't be so unbearable after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, what do yall think? i at first made this because i was curious of what had went on in the afterlife as wilbur mentioned that he was stuck with schlatt for 3 months there, and this was the result!</p><p>i might? make a second part to this or continue it in some way, but im not sure, so for now just have this :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>